The story of Two love sick people
by FROLLICINTHERAIN
Summary: Law for once falls asleep in the park, he wakes to someone drawing him. The "Future King of the Artists". Now Law can't stop thinking about the idiot, maybe he's sick.


It's a wonderful day, a great day to go out. In Trafalgar Law's eye it seemed like any other dull day, the sky has the shade of blue since he was born, and since it's spring there's a nice breeze. He rather spend his day off from medic school sleeping or studying. But no his roommates annoyed him to the brink that he actually went out for a stroll out in the park. Eventually he finds a lonely bench at the farthest corner of the park, which was far away from the annoying children's park. This part of the park isn't never that busy; perfect for Law. The bench was in a canopy of trees, the bench had it's back towards the park and facing the small stream that separates the park and woods. A perfect place to read a book about open heart surgery. Law plopped his spotted jean butt on the bench. It took a bit for his muscles to relax but once he opened his book and began to read, he leaned back and stretched his legs out. Okay so maybe it was nice to get out for a bit, Law would never tell that to his roommates though. After halfway through the book Law was starting to become too relaxed, his eyes were droopy his body was becoming heavy that he began to slide down. His fluffy hat moved as he slide down, covering his view of the woods. Law had fallen asleep. The darkness had slowly disappeared, it took a while for Law to realize he had actually fallen asleep, after all whenever he actually wants to go to sleep his insomnia kicks in. The sky was streaked organ and pink. Jesus, how long did he nap for? He went to wipe the drool at the corner of his mouth, but froze when a strange squeal abrupt next to him.

" OI!Don't. Move." A voice yelled out. With his arm in mid-air, Law slowly turned to his face to his side. " Argh what did I just say!"

For some reason Law moved his head back facing the stream, his arm went back down and his mind went blank. Within the two seconds of looking at the person, Law noticed a sketch pad which covered the guys whole face, a straw hat on black tousled hair.

" Just a couple more minutes" The boy said. The sound of pencil scratching against paper filled the silence between the two. After a minute the boy hummed, at the corner of Law's eyes he can see, the boy nod his head. " Okay you can move now. Shishishi"

What the hell kind of cute laugh was that? Wait, cute? Law wiped the drool off his face and sat straight. He turned to the boy and glared at him. The boy with big brown eyes, an odd scar underneath his cheek ignored the glare and gave Law the biggest shit eating grin he's ever seen. The boy turn the sketch book to Law, his eyes shining in pride. Law continued to glare at the boy but seeing that it did not scare him away Law decided to look at the drawing. Damn, was it good. Law, who just in case med school doesn't work out, might become a tattoo artist was impressed. The pencil drawing was of Law, his hat was covering some of his sleeping face and is tattooed hands loosely held the book to his chest, the kid even got his bags right.

" I drew you sleeping, do you like it?" The straw-hat asked. Law sighed and looked away.

" It's good, but maybe you should ask someone's permission before drawing them."

The boy cocked his head to the side, giving Law the " Are you stupid" look.

" Hey? Can I draw you?" He asked.

Law gave the boy a dead-pan expression." It's kind of too late for that, you already drew me"

The boy just laughed. Law already was getting a headache, He stood up and brush out the wrinkles on his hoodie.

" Ah Are you leaving already?"

" Yes. Goodbye" Law said already starting to walk away. To his surprise the kid started to walk with him.

" I'm Monkey D. Luffy the king of artists! Shishishi"

All Law can think about is how to get the hell away from this annoying person. What kind of name is Luffy? The King of artists more like the king of idiots.

" What's yours"

Law for some reason didn't hesitate to answer. " Trafalgar Law"

"Trafu..Tral…Trafga…Traffy!

" No Tra-fal-gar Law"

"Traffy!"

Law had a feeling that there was no use in arguing how to say his name. Law continued to walk and Luffy continued to follow, humming a annoying ass tune.

" What is the king of artists anyway?" Law asked. Usually he doesn't bother with conversations but anything to stop Luffy from humming, he would do anything. Luffy's eyes seemed to gleam, He jumped on a ever so convenient park bench, one hand on his hand the other holding his sketch boy.

" It is the world's best artist! The guy who can draw, paint anything. The best of the best. And soon that'll be me" Luffy yelled out loud, like he was declaring war on all the other artists out there in the world. Law just stared at the idiot, there are no words to describe Luffy. A person who was walking their dog looked confused as all hell. Law just walked ahead.

" Shanks wanted me to draw twenty things. I wanted my last one to be really cool so I went to the park and then I got lost, shishishi, like Zoro. Then I found you and you look super cool with those tattoos so I drew you" Luffy said as he trailed Law. Law stopped in his tracks. Did he just mention Shanks. Shanks as in the famous red-head crazy-ass professor in Grand line College. Did he also mention the Zoro, whom is kendo maniac famous for naps, booze and lack of direction. This kid looks like a damn 13 year old. Now that Law recalls there had been rumors of a prodigy in the art major, the prodigy was a great artist, a great trouble maker and a great dumbass.

" Do you perhaps go to Grand line college?" Law asked, once he got out of his stupor.

" Yep! I major in the art program." Luffy answered smiling. Jesus christ there's a possibility that he might see Luffy again at school. School has started three months ago and he's never seen Luffy on campus. It is pretty big, maybe he'll pray to god for once in his life.

Luffy stood there, staring, smiling waiting for an answer. Law stood there with his mouth open like a damn fish.

" Er I gotta go, bye!" Law said, quickly turning around and fast walking far away. He can hear Luffy's strange laughter in the background. He mumbled curses to himself and at the world. When he got into his apartment, before his roommates said a word Law flipped them off and locked himself in his room. Law flopped onto the bed, he groaned into the pillow. He squeezed the crap out of his favorite stuffed animal, Bepo. All he can think about is Luffy and that hat and that cute bright smile. Law couldn't get the name out. He's praying that he never sees him again.

The universe hates Law. It really does. Ever since his encounter with Luffy he has seen the artist all around the whenever Luffy sees Law's fluffy white hat, He yells Law's new nickname at the top of his lungs. Shachi and penguin were laughing there asses off until Law threatened them with a scalpel. Once Law heard Luffy's voice He wove through the college crowd, disappearing into thin "like a ninja" as Luffy likes to say. Law a ninja, ha, more like Luffy's the ninja here; popping out of nowhere, somehow manages to find Law. The whole entire fall was Law trying to escape the clutches of Luffy and trying to keep up his good grades. That's why Law has never been so happy for winter break. Usually he hates it, the holidays, the cold, etc, but his roommates were gone, visiting family, there's no school and hopefully he won't see Luffy as much. Man was he wrong.


End file.
